


【扉泉】甜点师真的好烦

by qinci86



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	

知名甜点大师“枣药丸”的制作者千手扉间正在从烤箱里将布丁小心翼翼端出来。宇智波泉奈站在一旁虎视眈眈，眼珠都快要瞪出来。

扉间瞥了泉奈一眼，慢腾腾地拿起一块布丁吹了吹，喂到对方嘴边。泉奈早已迫不及待，嗷呜一口啃掉半个，软糯香甜的外皮浸满了果香，他捧着脸吃的眼睛都眯了起来，却没有注意到扉间嘴边阴险的笑容。幸福的表情骤然僵住，泉奈震惊地看向始作俑者，五官皱在一起，差点被苦到吐。  
“呵，最里面的馅料我用的是浓缩苦瓜汁，味道如何？”致力抵抗宇智波事业十数年的扉间取得了阶段性胜利，他笑得志得意满：“受不了诱惑自己栽坑里的感觉怎么样？”  
泉奈泪流满面，杀气腾腾地瞪了过去，被苦到完全说不出话。  
扉间哼笑一声，往嘴里倒了一颗自制的浓缩甜味剂，他心里默数三秒，果然看到面前的宇智波不情不愿地搂住自己脖子吻了上来，期盼着能从口腔中攫取一丝甜味。  
扉间一边任由泉奈的软舌捣乱，一边扒掉对方裤子，将沾满奶油的手指送入紧闭的洞口扩张起来。泉奈愤恨不已，却实在被苦味折磨得够呛，干脆放松身体向床上倒去，让涌起的情欲冲淡口中的味觉。  
硬热的器物缓缓挤进紧致的穴内，扉间对奶油的润滑效果异常满意，他啪得一声在白嫩臀肉打了一掌，皱眉道：“放松些，太紧了我动不了。”  
泉奈眸光一厉，扯住扉间脑后白发恨声道：“别得了便宜还卖乖。”  
扉间闻言便闭上嘴侧过头，不管泉奈怎么用力掰他脑袋都拒绝张嘴，在泉奈被苦味折腾到快要报社的时候才不紧不慢开口道：“想要甜你就主动一些如何？”  
泉奈气笑了，他把手伸到腿根处抹了一把奶油涂在丰厚的唇边，然后便非常色情地将之一点点舔干净。他冲扉间挑了挑眉，丝毫没有认输的迹象。  
扉间不爽地伸手撸动泉奈身前阳具，却被对方趁机扣死后脑强吻。  
一个发狠撸，一个使劲儿咬，气氛正好的时候这对恋人却开始打了起来。

怪力小天使泉奈死死扣住扉间的脑袋，强硬地舔舐啃咬，腿却紧紧盘在对方腰后，随着越发激烈的顶撞绷直脚背。  
扉间毫不留情地揉捏泉奈的乳尖，将小小红樱蹂躏得异常红肿，下身如同打桩般猛烈抽顶，粘稠的奶油被不断推挤而出，星星点点地粘在两人腿间，发出淫糜的水声。

“哈啊，阴险的白毛。”唇分时，泉奈眯着眼嘲讽。  
“哼，恶毒的宇智波。”扉间舔了舔唇角的血丝回道。  
对喷完毕，二人继续吻在一起。  
扉间加大了动作幅度，不断对着熟悉的一点冲刺顶磨，柔嫩的肠肉疯狂地绞缠着入侵异物，带来无上快感与享受。  
泉奈放开了扉间的嘴唇急促喘息，精瘦的身躯随着巨大的冲力不断颠动，体内炽热的烙铁进入到极深的位置，一波波强烈的快感让他忍不住叫出声来。  
“轻一点，太深了肚子好涨啊……”泉奈的指甲扣进结实的肌肉中，小声道。  
“轻不了，我忍不住了。”扉间捞起对方软绵绵的双腿，肉刃猛地胀大一圈，狂风骤雨般抽动起来，在泉奈的尖叫声中尽数射在高热的内壁里。

混着奶油的精液随着阳具的抽出顺着泉奈臀缝缓缓流出，扉间观赏了一会儿，起身将奶油涂抹在泉奈身上。  
仍旧沉浸在高潮余韵中的宇智波并未察觉自己的锁骨，小腹，腿根甚至脸上都沾上了甜甜的奶油。  
扉间俯下身，着迷地舔舐着恋人的身体，趁着对方没有力气作死的时候赶快占便宜。  
泉奈看着扉间认真舔咬自己乳尖上的奶油，小声喃喃道：“我也想吃……”  
话音刚落，扉间的手指便伸了过来，泉奈仰头去舔，却发现自己又被骗了。  
“呸呸呸！不要舔你咸了吧唧的精液，我要奶油！！！”  
“哦。”扉间把剩下的奶油都挤在胯下，面无表情道：“吃吧。”  
“……”泉奈翻了个白眼，毫不客气地扑过去将熟悉的大玩意含入口中。  
看着恋人比平时仔细百倍的动作，扉间分外不爽：“你今天很认真啊。”  
泉奈舔的啧啧作响，得意道：“那当然，甜食就是生命，就是这破玩意配上奶油都好吃多了！”说完便用力吮了一下，成功唤醒蛰伏的巨物。  
扉间气得头顶冒烟，恼恨自己被撩拨得如此轻易。他用力将泉奈翻转过去，握着对方腰便借着残存浊液的润滑捅了进去，大开大合地抽干起来。  
“恼羞成怒了哈哈哈！”泉奈的脸埋在枕头里，笑得肩膀直颤，“制毒大师也有今天？”  
扉间不爽地咬住他后颈，下身猛顶，却依旧能看到泉奈因憋笑而通红的面庞。宇智波侧过头，汗湿的发丝散落在颈间和枕中，红润透亮的嘴唇不断发出愉悦的呻吟，仿佛在做着世间最快乐的事。  
“你才有毒，比罂粟花毒百倍。”扉间将恋人抱紧，深埋在对方体内的肉刃被湿热的肠壁使劲儿吮吸，欲罢不能。  
酸软的腰塌出美妙的弧度，泉奈将沾满奶油和浊液的手指送入口中，扭头给了扉间一个大大的笑容。

 

“还苦么？”  
“挺甜的。”

 

FIN.


End file.
